<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On Home by GeneralDisarray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656729">Carry On Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray'>GeneralDisarray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Holding Hands, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was waiting in Heaven for Dean. And everything is okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry On Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While the ending of the show was not ideal, I actually liked it. But I thought it needed this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m going to go for a drive.” Dean put his beer down and walked over to his Baby. He noticed she had her original license plate and something about that just feels right. Coming full circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to get in when he heard, “Hello, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly turned to find Cas there, trenchcoat, backward tie, and all. He suppressed tears as he ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. Bobby had mentioned Cas but he didn’t think-didn’t dare hope…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buried his face in Cas’ neck, Cas’ arms coming up around him, and he allowed himself a moment of weakness. He eventually pulled back and said, “Want to go for a drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled and nodded, climbing into the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scenery around them was beautiful, this was Heaven after all, but Dean couldn’t stop glancing at Cas. He took a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing Cas’ hand from his lap, holding it tightly. He didn’t have to say anything, Cas already knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove on, and Dean knew when they stopped Sam would be there. And he was. He had glanced briefly at Dean and Cas’ clasped hands before smiling and joining them at the edge of the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time in a long time, Dean felt at peace. He felt at </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>